<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Спокойной ночи, Том by Gierre, HPxTR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736971">Спокойной ночи, Том</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre'>Gierre</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/HPxTR'>HPxTR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Epistolary, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/HPxTR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Спокойной ночи, Том</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Здравствуй, Том!»</p><p>«Добрый вечер, Гарри».</p><p>«Собеседование прошло хорошо, как ты и говорил. Им понравился фокус с исчезновением пикси».</p><p>«Рад за тебя, Гарри. Уже видел свой новый кабинет?»</p><p>«О чем ты, Том? Мне дали стол в общем зале. Даже стул пришлось отбивать у завхоза».</p><p>«Все равно поздравляю тебя. Ты так давно хотел получить это место».</p><p>«Ты сам знаешь, зачем. На самом деле мне плевать, что они думают».</p><p>«Сколько раз повторять, Гарри, что небезопасно писать такие вещи».</p><p>«Я пишу их тебе».</p><p>«Знаю, но мой дневник могут подменить».</p><p>«Я пойму».</p><p>«Поймешь, что тебе отвечает другой волшебник? Они могут подделать почерк, Гарри».</p><p>«Дело не в почерке. Я давно хотел написать тебе об этом. Я чувствую тебя… чувствую тебя в дневнике, даже когда ухожу в Министерство. Я бы сразу понял, если бы его подменили».</p><p>«Я знаю, о чем ты говоришь, но тебе стоит быть аккуратнее».</p><p>«Даже не подумаю, у меня праздник».</p><p>«Ты слишком беспечен».</p><p>«Что они сделают? Посадят меня в Азкабан за то, что я переписываюсь с другим волшебником?»</p><p>«Вещи, которые ты пишешь, опасны. Если они узнают, о чем ты думаешь, ты можешь лишиться места в Аврорате».</p><p>«Плевал я на место в Аврорате. Я сделаю то, что ты просишь, и уйду оттуда. Они просто кучка старых зануд и параноиков».</p><p>«Будет лучше, если ты останешься там еще ненадолго».</p><p>«Нет! Я не останусь там, даже ради тебя. Ты не представляешь себе, каково это — торчать там, выслушивая насмешки. Они зовут меня Мальчик-который-выжил. Они!»</p><p>«Ты ведь действительно Мальчик-который-выжил, Гарри».</p><p>«Да, но тебе можно писать такое, а им — нет. Они набиваются мне в друзья, хотя за спиной называют чокнутым».</p><p>«Тебе нравится, когда я называю тебя мальчиком?»</p><p>«Перестань! Ты снова за старое?!»</p><p>«Я буду называть тебя своим мальчиком, если ты останешься там еще на неделю после того, как мы закончим».</p><p>…</p><p>«На четыре дня, Гарри. Пожалуйста».</p><p>«Четыре дня, и ты будешь называть меня своим мальчиком, а я тебя — загадочным господином».</p><p>«Ты прекрасно знаешь, кто я такой, Гарри».</p><p>«Да, Том, но я не вижу тебя».</p><p>«Ты хотел бы меня видеть?»</p><p>«Видеть. Чувствовать».</p><p>«Хотел бы услышать мой голос?»</p><p>«Да».</p><p>«Хотел бы, чтобы я прикоснулся пальцами к твоей груди, к спине, к плечам, положил руку на…»</p><p>«Перестань, Том».</p><p>«Разве ты не один?»</p><p>«Один. Я знаю, что ты собираешься сделать, но мне нужно спать, и я обещал завтра прийти раньше».</p><p>«На самом деле, ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжил».</p><p>«Нет!»</p><p>«Ты хочешь, чтобы я обнял тебя сзади, помог снять галстук, расстегнул рубашку, стянул с тебя штаны, толкнул на кровать и сел сверху. Ты хочешь чувствовать бедрами, животом, членом мое тело. Снять одежду с меня, столкнуть и прижаться к моей спине. Хочешь, чтобы я облизал ладонь, провел по твоему члену и помог нам обоим стать немного ближе. Ты хочешь чувствовать меня изнутри, прижимать мою голову к матрасу и трахать так, чтобы я стонал. Тебе хочется кончить, сжимая меня в руках, чтобы я дрожал и просил тебя продолжать, а потом ты хочешь сжимать мой член и выбивать эту просьбу. Ты хочешь видеть мои глаза, когда я кончу в твоих руках. Потом мы будем лежать в одной кровати, испачканные в сперме и поте, и я прошепчу тебе на ухо: «Спокойной ночи, Гарри».</p><p>«Спокойной ночи, Том»</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>